marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hudson Logan (Earth-982)
| CurrentAlias = Sabreclaw | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , ; formerly | Relatives = Wolverine (father); Wild Thing (paternal half-sister) | Universe = Earth-982 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 198 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Grey skin, fur, pointed ears, fangs and claws | Citizenship = Canada | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant with physical enhancements | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Lim | First = J2 #8 | HistoryText = Sabreclaw was the half-brother of Rina Logan, who was the daughter of the mutant adventurer Wolverine and who operated under the guise of Wild Thing. It was not immediately known whether or not Hudson was also Wolverine's son, but given his powers and appearance he was most likely Wolverine's son rather than Elektra's. Sabreclaw was a member of the Revengers; a group organized to attack and defeat the Avengers in their own mansion. The Avengers, with the assistance of several allies were able to defeat the Revengers and turn them over to the proper authorities. The Revengers returned to battle the Avengers again on several occasions. However, over time, Sabreclaw switched sides in order to help the Avengers stave off the threat of Galactus. Afterwards, he petitioned the Avengers for membership and, while initially suspicious of Sabreclaw and his motives, the Avengers accepted him to help in battling Sylene, the daughter of Loki. | Powers = Sabreclaw is a mutant possessing various superhuman abilities, most of which are similar to those possessed by his father and sister. Regenerative Healing Factor: Just like his father and sister, Sabreclaw's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries such as multiple gunshot wounds, punctures, and slashes heal completely within a matter of minutes. It isn't known if Sabreclaw's healing factor is advanced to the point where he can regenerate missing limbs or organs. His healing factor does, however, render him immune to the effects of most drugs and toxins as well as to the effects of disease and infection. Although Sabreclaw is young, it is believed that his healing factor also affords him a greatly extended lifespan by suppressing his natural aging process. Superhuman Strength: Sabreclaw possesses some degree of superhuman strength, the exact limits of which aren't clearly defined or known. His sister, Wild Thing, has demonstrated being able to lift and throw a small car and his strength is roughly on par with hers. Superhuman Stamina: Sabreclaw's accelerated healing factor augments his musculature to the point where it produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of ordinary humans. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Agility: Sabreclaw's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Sabreclaw's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Fangs & Claws: Sabreclaw possesses long, razor sharp canines that he can use effectively as weapons in extreme close quarters combat. He also possesses a single, retractable claw at the tip of each finger. These claws are razor sharp and are capable of rending most conventional materials such as flesh, bone, wood, stone, and even some types of metals. | Abilities = Sabreclaw is a formidable hand to hand combatant. He is a savage fighter, often preferring street fighting and brawling techniques like his father. However, also like his father, he is a highly skilled and experienced martial artist. | Strength = Some undefined degree of superhuman strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Adamantium Sheaths: To further enhanced the strength and already razor sharp edge of his claws, Sabreclaw wears sheaths over them composed of Adamantium. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regeneration Category:Martial Arts Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Logan Family Category:Secret Wars Vol 1/Images Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Adamantium Category:Interdimensional Travelers